


Stories I Don't Know What to do With

by KitKatFat15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Fred Weasley Lives, Master of Death Harry Potter, Merchant of Death Tony Stark, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15
Summary: This is just a collection of stories that wouldn't get out of my head, but I don't know whether I want to continue. Please comment if you like a story and think I should continue.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter key

This is a chapter key! It will tell you what fandom and pairings, (If there is any), and if I'm likely to expand on the story in all chapters. I will update this as I go.

Chapter 1- Harry potter, Harry potter x Fred weasley pre slash. Might continue. 

Chapter 2- Avengers & Harry Potter, Tony Stark x Fem!Harry Potter, oneshot.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by a story by someone on fanfic.net. I don't know the author's name or the story title, but I couldn't get this out of my head. On to the story!

Harry let out a breathe that he didn't know he was holding. He had did it. Voldemort was dead, and he could finally move on with his life. He lowered his wand and walked over to the pile of dust that was once one of the most powerful dark lords in history. He looked at the three wands laying there innocently on top of the dusty robe. He looked at the three wands that had caused him so much strife. He picked up draco's wand a flicked it. Sparks flew out and it claimed him as it's new master. He sighed. ' _Sorry Malfoy.'_ He thought to himself. He picked up the elder wand and the same thing happened. He hesitated, but still ended up picking up the wand that had killed his parents sixteen years ago. He swished it through the air and felt it recognize him as it's new master. 

He pursed his lips and pulled out his broken holly wood wand. He pulled out the elder wand and cast _repario_ on it. Nothing happened. He sighed and put the pieces back in his pocket. He pulled Snape's wand out of his pocket. It hadn't bonded with him, as he hadn't killed, or bested Snape, but it had reflected the killing curse and killed Voldemort for him. He shook his head, clearing away the thoughts of a dead potion master as he began the trek back to the castle. He stopped at the clearing he met his parents when he felt a tugging in his chest. He walked into the forest and picked up a tiny black rock. The resurrection stone. He put it in his pocket with the wands. Too bad he didn't notice when It began shaking and combined with the elder wand. He began his walk again. 

As he came upon the castle he felt a deep feeling of sadness enter him as he saw the Weasley family, grieving for Fred. He saw Ron with his arm around Hermione, and Ginny leaning up against Dean Thomas, her new boyfriend. He felt sad as he realized There was no body. They must not have been able to get Fred out from underneath the wall. He walked towards Professor Mcgonagall. "Hello Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?" She asked him. "Where can I help?" The old Professor pointed him towards a corridor and told him to walk down and repair walls, but it he couldn't, to just vanish it. He nodded and walked down. 

Harry sighed as he repaired another wall. This was all his fault. If he had just defeated Voldemort sooner, none of these people would have died. Luna's dad, Dobby, Lavender, Snape... Fred. He slid down the wall he had been leaning on and started to cry. He cried for everyone who had died or been hurt in this horrible war. He recognised where he had come now. It was where the wall had fallen and Fred had been buried. He cried harder. "H-hey. D-don't.." _Cough Cough_ , "Cry. Voldemort died, right?" Harry gasped. "Fred?" He heard a weak laugh. "Who else?" _Cough Cough_ , "Dumbledore?" Harry stood up quickly.

"You're still alive! We have to get you out and take you to your family!" Harry pulled out the elder wand, wanting to vanish the ruble on top of Fred. "D-Don't Harry." He sounded weak. "If you vanish it, the entire wall will fall with it gone. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm still going to die." He said the last 2 sentences to himself, but Harry heard him anyway. "What do you mean your still going to die?" Fred sighed and coughed again. "Our shop was attacked at night last full moon. It was werewolves. I was the only one there at the time. I was able to fend them off, but I was bitten. I thought I could still have a normal life, but then this happened. I won't survive the first transformation. I'm too weak." _Cough Cough._ "Just leave me here Harry." Harry thought for a moment before coming up with a plan. 

"I'll be right back Fred." Fred sighed before saying. "Don't tell my family I'm still alive. I don't want them to get their hopes up, for me to die the next full moon, or when they try to get me out." Harry hesitated, before agreeing. He got up and ran to the broken gryffindor tower. He pulled open the empty painting and went inside. He vanished the rubble on the stairs and went up to the boys dorms. He went to his bed and pulled out his trunk from underneath. He opened it and pull out his invisibility cloak. He shut the trunk, and shrunk it, putting it in his pocket. He pulled the cloak over his shoulders and walked down the steps. As he pulled out the elder wand from his pocket to clear away some debris, the wand was yanked out of his hands, and his cloak over his shoulders. He stumbled and looked up. The resurrection stone appeared from the wand, and floated infront of harry. The hallows spun in a circle and soon became a ball of light. it shrunk down into a small orb and shot into his chest. The world turned dark for harry potter at that moment. 


	3. Chapter 2

Tony cringed as he felt the metal of his boots screech against the ground. ' _Damn! I just had this suit made. When will this mad man give up?'_ Suddenly a pink barrier was put up in between the mad man in a cape and the avengers. "Finally! The ritual has begun! I shall summon death and become it's master! I will be invincible! Mwahahaha!" Tony gave a slight sigh of relief. There was no way this guy could summon the big boss. Hell, even sometimes Tony couldn't summon him, and he's the merchant of death! You might be thinking, ' _Isn't that just a title the media gave Tony Stark?'_ No. It's not. In total, throughout the universe section 6887, out of all sections, there are 4 potential beings. The master of death. The merchant of death. The viewer of death. And the partner of death, life. 

Currently, only three of these almost immortal being exist. These beings will last until every plane of existence in their sector is dead, then they will fade away to be reborn into another sector. Everytime a sector dies, a new one replaces it. Currently 2 of these beings where from this universal plane. Tony Stark was the current merchant of death. Deadpool is the current viewer of death. And Tony's wife, Harriet Potter, is the current master of death. These titles are unlike they seem. Tony was in charge of helping the reapers collect souls. Deadpool was to observe and make sure the natural order was followed, and if it wasn't, to report it to Harriet. Harriet was to stop wayward souls from acting out and causing problems. When a life is deemed acceptable, their job would be to keep the planets and everything alive and flourishing, until it should die. 

Now back to real time. The wind was picking up as the mad man was laughing. Tony interaly snorted. The reapers today must be bored if they were giving this much of a show before appearing. Suddenly a bright light appeared, and with it an entity with a black cloak, obscuring their face. The standard reaper get up. Tony took a step forward and his face plate went up. 

"I am now the master of death! Kneel before your new master!" The reaper didn't respond. The man was getting anergy. He stomped his foot. "Listen to me!" Suddenly the reaper spoke. "You want to feel the power of death? So be it." The man disappeared, until reappearing a second later, shaking on the ground. "I'm sorry!" The man cried out before fleeing. Tony stepped forward again, while Steve tried to stop him from angering this powerful being. "So, you got rid of that guy. How about you leave now." The reaper titled their head then said something in a voice that chilled his blood. "Aww. You want me to leave tony? On the anniversary of the day we got married too." The reaper shook their head in mock sadness. "H-Harriet!" Tony voice was high with stress. He had just told his wife to leave, that was never good, on their anniversary on that.

"I didn't know you were coming! How about I introduce you to my friends, the avengers!" And that is the story of why Tony Stark, the merchant of death, slept on the couch for 8 months.


End file.
